1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, and in particular to a waterproof assembly of a LED lamp cup.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (LED) have advantages of high brightness, low electricity consumption and long life, they have been widely used in various lamps so as to replace the traditional bulbs or lamp tubes. However, when the LED is used in a light source for an outdoor lamp, it is an important issue for the LED to be waterproof, thereby preventing against the penetration of moisture.
The conventional way of preventing against the penetration of moisture relies on a waterproof gasket disposed between two screw elements. In a word, the waterproof gasket is pressed between the lamp cup and a lamp holder. With the waterproof gasket blocking the gap between the lamp cup and the lamp holder, the effect of preventing against the penetration of moisture can be achieved. Further, via waterproof glue coating the outer periphery of the waterproof gasket, the effect of preventing against the penetration of moisture can be enhanced. However, such an arrangement leads to a problem that the whole lamp cup cannot be disassembled. As a result, if the LED in the lamp cup suffers damage in the future, it cannot be replaced.
Thus, in view of the possible replacement of damaged LED, the lamp cup has to be disassembled. The common waterproof gasket is fitted tightly within the gap between the lamp cup and the lamp holder via the mutual compression of the two associated screw elements, thereby achieving the effect of preventing against the penetration of moisture. However, if these two screw elements are rotated in a reverse direction so as to be loosened slightly, the tightness between these two screw elements is reduced and thus the gap there between is enlarged. Further, after these two screw elements are assembled/disassembled for several times, the gap may be enlarged further, so that the penetration of moisture becomes worse.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiments.